


The weekend

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [14]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Paris!!, Reunion, Smut, includes an excessive apology from me for taking so long to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Following on from the previous part in this story, the game.





	The weekend

'I love you, Luisa' 

They had met in a bar. 

Sounds like a cliché start to a story, that was known; but these two were certainly not cliché. 

A night of sex after a few drinks could be considered normal, even expected at that. 

To meet up afterwards, once again, nothing out of the norm. 

But then to find out that this woman was marrying your Father and secretly a lesbian, that's when cliché no longer belonged in Rose and Luisa's dictionary. 

Luisa was in love. In love with a woman she couldn't have. Her stepmom at that. 

That's why there could be no cliché moment of Luisa running to the airport, telling Rose to stop, to come home and spend those 5 months with her instead of her Father. 

However, even with knowing this, it didn't stop Rose from hoping Luisa would come and take her away, no matter how much it would mess up her plans. 

Everything should have been over now, all she would have to do would be stay with Emilio for one more year, that's all, then everything would be ready. 

The business would be running, profit climbing, new plastic surgery plastered all over the faces of disguised criminals, mostly in the drug world. 

A five year plan, finally complete. 

But then Luisa happened. 

Seeing her sat alone on a bar stool was confusing at the least to the redhead. The first thing that flashed through her mind was 'why isn't she taken?', when typically it was 'is she into girls?' 

From that point on, there was a connection stronger than any she had ever experienced and knowing that she couldn't have the petite brunette just made her crave her even more. 

In a way it was more romantic. They had overcome obstacles and always worked out a way to be eachother, every touch was savoured and no time would ever go to waste. 

But there wasn't enough time, not at all. 

Rose wanted the cliché movie setting. She wanted to fall in love with a girl, marry them, start a family and wake up to her every morning. 

So when she woke up, face to face with Emilio, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

They had been in Paris for 4 months, with only one month until she went back to Luisa. 

But everyday dragged out even longer. The only opportunities that she had to talk to Luisa was when Emilio had left for a small period of time considering he seemed to cling to her like his life depended on it. 

Their conversations first started as sexual, which was expected from both parties, but it began to change as the time went on. 

Instead of lustful language it was now loving language. 

'I miss your body' had been replaced with 'I miss your voice'.

Counting down the days had become part of their daily routine for the past 4 months, but even as they crept lower and lower down in numbers, they knew that each day was just another day they were missing. 

Another day they wanted to spend together. 

And although all of these things matched up with both of them, they both had different feelings about seeing each other again. 

Since Rose had been gone, Luisa had been trying to keep herself busy. She took extra hours up at the clinic, helped Rafael out with the finances, even rearranged half of her household furniture, but she still couldn't seem to forget that Rose had gone. 

She was looking forward to seeing that familiar flame of red hair and the dimples that sprung onto the redhead's cheeks when they saw each other. 

She missed every single inch of the woman, nothing was forgotten. Luisa had spent her time planning things that they could do together when Rose got home, ways to sneak around. 

Rose herself, she had different feelings. 

She knew that this five months had been a waste of her time, a halt in her plans, which meant that once she returned back home, it would be all hands on deck and that unfortunately meant that Luisa couldn't be a priority any longer. 

The criminal had to create space, which her husband had helpfully assisted her with, 5 months of assistance in fact. She didn't want to hurt the brunette, not at all, and that's why she believed that cutting ties sooner than later would be the best option. 

Yet there was always that something that tugged her back, it didn’t matter how many times she backed away from what she knew would be inevitably a messy ending, she always got herself back onto that same track and pushed everybody’s feelings and emotions to the limits. 

‘Lust at first sight’ was always something that Rose believed in, she hadn’t realised that love could eventually form from lust itself. She had never truly been in love. 

There had been women.

Lots of them. 

But a majority of them were one night stands or holiday flings, some of them were even people who Rose ended up on the wrong side of the law with, simply in a relationship with her so she could find out some vital information. 

She had built her fake identity around everything that she was trying to achieve, and there was a large possibility that is Luisa did find out who Rose really was, behind the facade, then she wouldn’t want anything to do with her, and that scared Rose more than anything. 

The redhead was a very strong woman, that was a given, but when it came to Luisa she melted like ice cream on a hot day. She couldn’t make herself tell Luisa the truth at the complete rational fear of losing her. There were very few people in the world who would accept the fact that their stepmother/lover was a well wanted from all mastermind who intended on throwing away their father and starting a new life, along with all of the rebuilt faces that he had assisted along the way. 

So, yes, they may have met in a bad, they may have experienced lust at first sight, they may have evidently gathered feelings for one another, but it was extremely unlikely that they would get their fairytale ending. 

And then the phone rang. 

“Can you get that, darling? I’m showering.” Rose called out, running her fingers through her hair, lathered with conditioner. 

She heard Emilio expectedly oblige and then listened absentmindedly to his voice, wondering who it could be. 

“Oh yes, well it will surprise her, I know she missed you.” 

He was speaking in a hushed tone, making it evident he was talking about his wife. She washed out the remaining conditioner and turned off the shower, standing there for a minute, just trying to remove all noise so she could focus on what Emilio was saying. 

“Do you want me to pick you up? Okay angel, I’ll see you soon. I’ve already packed one of her bags.” 

The redhead wrapped herself into a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Who was that, darling?” She asked, sounding as innocent as she possibly could, whilst inside she wanted to shake him into confession. 

“Oh, nobody honey, I just need to pop out for a moment. I shouldn’t be too long.” He leant towards his wife, his rough stubble scratching against her cheek as he pecked her delicately. 

Before she could reply, he had left. 

Rose leant out of the window, trying to work out which way he was driving, but she was too tired to work it out. Instead she slipped into her checkered pjs and slipped into bed. 

The criminal wrapped the duvet around herself, knowing that her husband wouldn’t be coming to bed until early hours of the morning, which usually meant she got up when he slept. 

At least that was one thing to be grateful for. 

She laid there for only a few moments before her eyes drooped and sleep took over. 

————————————————————

She had been so tired that she hadn’t even heard Emilio come home. She slept straight through until morning when she climbed out of her and made her way out of the room and towards the en suite, brushing her teeth and washing her face, letting her down into a curly mess before making her way to the kitchen. 

She reached up for a glass out of the cupboard and bent down to grab a bottle of wine out of the cupboard. 

On this holiday there was never a time that was too early to drink. 

She was pouring herself a glass when she saw the spare bedroom door open out of the corner of her eye. She had assumed it was Emilio, but then she remembered that he was in bed this morning. 

She took a second glance, looking straight on this time. 

“Morning.” The brunette grinned, casually. 

“Luisa!” Rose exclaimed, placing her glass straight back onto the counter and rushing over to her, enveloping her into a hug. 

Without even a second thought, Luisa did the same, wrapping her hands tightly around the redhead and snuggling her head into her neck. 

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked, their bodies still entangled. 

“Oh thanks,” the doctor chuckled, managing to remove herself from Rose’s safe grasp, “Dad arranged for me to fly over, he said you were missing me.” She winked. 

The criminal stool her tongue out at Luisa jokingly, “so you’re only here for the weekend?” Her voice sounded more upset that she had intended it to be. 

“That’s how long Dad thinks I’m here for.” Luisa whispered, her lips catching on Rose’s earlobe slightly, sending shivers down her spine.

“And how long are you really here for?” Rose asked, coping Luisa’s actions. 

“5 days.” 

The redhead pouted. She knew she was being selfish, but 5 days didn’t sound long enough for her liking. 

“What’s up with you, grumpy?” The brunette asked, tapping her finger gently onto Rose’s frowning lips “i thought you’d be happy to see me.” 

“I am happy!” Rose reassured, “I just wish you could stay for longer.” 

“You’ll be back home in a few weeks, Ro. Let’s just make the most of it until then, hey?” She tucked a disobedient curl behind Rose’s ear. 

Rose nodded, gently removing herself from Luisa’s touch. She just wanted to kiss her, so bad. But she knew she had to wait. Just a little while longer. 

All her plans to cut ties short had been thrown out of the window. 

“When can I kiss you?” Rose whispered to Luisa as she poured her glass of wine down the sink, she wouldn’t need that today. 

“Tonight. I cancelled the spa, we are staying in a hotel near the Eiffel Tower.” 

Butterflies erupted in Rose’s stomach. They had never spent a weekend away with each-other, certainly not in one of the most romantic places in the world. 

“Tonight? That’s so far away.” Rose whined. 

“You’ve waited four months, you can wait just a few more hours.” Luisa teased. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know if I can.” Rose smirked, spinning Lu around by her hips and resting her forehead against hers. 

Then Rose’s bedroom door opened, the two springing apart. 

“Well you’re going to have to.” Luisa whispered, just as Emilio stepped out of the room. 

“My two girls! Did you sleep well?” He directed both of them. 

“Perfectly.” Luisa smiles, pecking her dad on the cheek and brushing past him to slouch down onto the sofa. 

“Really well.” Rose was about to do the same as Luisa, when he pulled her into a romantic kiss. 

Luisa tensed, averting her eyes and scrolling through her phone.

“Good.” He smiled when they pulled apart. 

Rose tried to smile back but her body felt like it had been flipped inside out, and it wasn’t pleasant.

She padded back over to the brunette and joined her on the sofa, both of them pulling the duvet over them, Paris’ weather really not living up to Miami’s.

“So I’m assuming Luisa has told you about the spa weekend?” Emilio shouted, despite only being a few metres away. 

“Yes, it’s very nice of you to book that for us. Thank you.” She feigned excitement as she felt one of Luisa’s hands rest on her thigh. 

“I’m sure we will have loads of fun, dad.” The brunette smirked away from her father’s eye-line, squeezing Rose’s thigh gently.

It was unreal how much the redhead had missed that sort of contact. She didn’t know how much she had craved it until that very moment. Her stomach flipped and she found herself letting her legs drop open slightly, much to Luisa’s amusement. 

Rose was used to being the more dominant one, so to feel like extreme lack of control was confusing her to say the least. 

Just to be slightly more teasing, Luisa ran her hand up higher, hearing Rose breathe a little heavier even at the slightest touch, trying to stay composed around Emilio. 

“Well I thought that we could have a day out together before you go and relax for the weekend. How does breakfast sound?” The burly man asked, his eyes darting between both girls. 

“Sounds good to me.” The brunette chirped, removing her hand from the redhead’s leg, much to her disappointment, and pushing herself of the sofa. 

“Perfect, darling.” Rose smiled in reply, watching as Emilio turned around to make his drink so she could subtly squeeze Luisa’s ass before they went into their separate rooms. 

The brunette opened her suitcase, she hadn’t had time to hang up her clothes last night. She had hoped to have seen Rose last night, she knew that she had to make the most of all their times this weekend, it would be another month until they saw each-other again, and the 4 months that had already gone made her crave her more than ever. But she knew her lover was asleep and she didn’t want to disturb her. Although she did push open the door just to see her for a moment, her hair spread out in an electric contrast with the white pillow cases. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, one hand under the pillow, the other one entangled into her own curls. Positively beautiful. 

She settled for a pair of jeans and a pale pink jumper, she didn’t want to go too flashy for a breakfast and she wanted to save some class for later, when both her and Rose were alone. 

The redhead had not lived down to her trophy wife expectations, dressing as though she was going to a formal meal, yet she still planned what she would be wearing later, only for Luisa’s eyes. 

————————————————————

After they had arrived back at the hotel after eating, Emilio excused himself to take a phone call. 

“I like this.” Rose smiled, tugging at the doctor’s jumper. 

“It’s old.” Luisa admitted, looking down at Rose’s hands playing with the fabric. 

“It’s cute.” The redhead replied, taking one step closer. 

“I don’t want to be cute, I want to be irresistible.” Luisa pouted, certainly aware of the miniature gap between them both. 

“Whether or not you’re wearing that will not change the fact you’re irresistible, Lu.” The criminal whispered through the brunette’s locks. 

Luisa opened her mouth to reply when they heard her Father saying his goodbyes and parted from their previous positions. 

“So, are both of you all packed to go?” Emilio asked, wrapping his arm around Rose’s waist. 

“I know I am.” Luisa smiled. 

“I am too.” Rose replied, wanting to wriggle away from her husbands grasp, but knowing it wouldn’t be appropriate. 

“Then you had best be off.” Emilio said suddenly. 

“Already? I didn’t think we were leaving until night?” Luisa asked hurriedly. 

Rose wasn’t at all worried about that statement and was instead more excited that she would be able to spend more time with Luisa than she had first anticipated. 

“That is what I said, yes, but I’ve just got off the phone to Mark and I need to go to a meeting a few hours away, so it would be best for you to leave now. I’ve ordered a car for me so you can take mine, honey.” He handed his wife the keys and walked back into the room, taking her bags from the side of the bed and placing them by the door. 

For the whole time the girls just stood quietly, observing the man placing both of their bags by the door and try to hurry them out. 

“Have fun, girls.” He smiled, opening the door for them. 

“We will. darling.” Rose smiled, taking her bags from the floor and pecking Emilio on the cheek, waiting for Luisa to follow. 

The brunette was looking suspiciously at her father. She didn’t know why he wanted them gone so quickly but she wasn’t going to question it any longer. She picked up her bag and followed Rose, also saying her goodbyes to her dad and closing the door behind her. 

“I love it when you drive.” Luisa admitted as they both got into the car. 

“Why?” The criminal chuckled, pulling out from the car park. 

“It’s the only time I really see you chilled out.” 

Rose mocked a gasp. 

“I am chilled out at other times too, you know.” 

“Oh yeah, like when?” The brunette challenged her, leaning forward a little. 

“Like when I’m reading.” She replied after thinking about it for awhile. 

“I’ve never seen you reading.” Luisa said. 

“Really?” Rose asked, as shocked as Luisa seemed to be. 

“Well, we’re usually too busy to be reading, Ro.” She joked. 

“Well we have all weekend.” 

“Yeah, we do.” Luisa smiled, resting her hand on Rose’s lap. 

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk, just catching up on what they had missed over the past few months. Occasionally, Luisa would give a direction to Rose towards the hotel, seeing as she was the one who had booked it, but google maps seemed to guide her most of the way. 

Once they arrived at the hotel and booked in, they took the lift up to the top floor and entered their room. 

Located straight in the middle was a large bed, pressed against the wall. Towards the corner there was a lamp hovering helpfully over a white armchair. There was a huge window with a view that was, at the moment, hidden by a long white curtain. From there lead on to a bathroom with a stand alone bath tub accentuated with a golden pattern. 

Rose instantly walked over to the window, dropping her bags on the way and unveiling the view. 

“Oh my god, that’s beautiful.” She whispered as she revealed the monumental view of the Eiffel Tower itself, standing gorgeously in the sunlight. 

Rose felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her gently backwards. 

“Do you like it?” Luisa whispered into her ear, burying her head into her neck. 

“I love it.” Rose grinned, spinning herself around to face Luisa. 

“I love you.” The brunette replied. 

That was it, that was the second time that the phrase had been said, but this time it was onlooking the Eiffel Tower and they were alone together, in a hotel in Paris. 

“I love you too.” Rose smiled sweetly, pressing her lips onto Luisa’s first moving slowly, before the actions became more urgent, Rose’s hands slipping under her lover’s jumper and gripping her waist. 

She tugged Luisa’s jumper over her head and threw it onto the floor. 

“Hey, I thought you said you liked that jumper.” Luisa breathlessly joked. 

“Yeah, well, the floor wears it better.” The redhead joked in reply, pushing Luisa backwards onto the bed. 

Rose sucked on Luisa’s neck as she began to unzip her jeans, already slipping one hand in. Usually she would make Luisa wait, but today she would just be torturing herself just as much as Luisa. 

“No fair, all your clothes are still on.” Luisa pouted, tugging at Rose’s dress.

Rose batted Luisa’s hands away and leant down towards her ear. 

“And I won the game. I get a whole month, remember?” As she was saying this she began to circle Luisa’s clit with a single finger. 

“Mhm, but I want to treat you.” The doctor managed to utter out. 

“Too bad, news my time, Lu, understand?” 

She slipped one finger into the woman beneath her, making her mouth fall open slightly. 

“I understand,” she breathed out, “now kiss me, please.” She dragged the redhead into a bruising kiss. 

Rose continued to add another finger and move them in a rhythmic pattern, stripping from her own clothes. 

“Fuck.” Luisa moaned, her fingers digging into Rose’s bare back. 

Then she stopped. 

“No, no, don’t stop, Ro.” The brunette whimpered. 

Rose smiled, pecking Luisa on the lips. 

“Just whilst I take your jeans off.” 

The criminal peeled Luisa’s jeans down her legs, along with her underwear and pushed her way back down to the bottom of the bed. 

She took both of Luisa’s legs and placed them over her shoulders, kissing her way gently up her thighs, occasionally biting on her skin to make her gasp. 

“Ro, please.” Luisa begged, tangling her fingers into the woman’s hair. 

The sound of Luisa begging was enough for Rose to give the girl what she wanted and placed her tongue onto the brunette’s clit. 

“Mmm fuck.” Luisa inhaled, fingertips digging into Rose’s shoulders. 

Every moan that Luisa let out was a cue for Rose to go faster and she took every cue obediently enough. 

The doctor arched her back off of the bedsheets, tilting her head back and biting down on her lip so hard that she almost bled. 

“I’m so close.” Luisa moaned. 

Rose hummed in approval, spiralling her tongue a few more times until Luisa’s body came flying over the edge, collapsing beneath her. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Luisa managed to say, her eyes still shut. 

Rose kissed her way up the woman’s tanned skin, smiling and laughing sweetly, “I missed you too.”

“I haven’t orgasmed like that in months.” 

“Good. Nobody else is allowed to make you orgasm like that.” Rose replied, her smile dropped and a sense of authority lingered in her voice. 

“Nobody can.” Luisa reassured, snuggling into Rose as she laid down beside her on the bed.

And in that hotel room, at that exact moment, Luisa felt like they might be able to have their fairytale ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE THINGS IM SO SORRY 
> 
> I DONT KNOW WHY IM LIKE THIS EITHER.
> 
> I’m so so sorry about that and I hope this lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated and once again I am still taking requests for the next part in the series, although evidently it takes me so long to write. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
